Maveth
Maveth 'is one of the Cosmic Entities, the second member of the Quintheon and the founder of the group of the Horsemen created by Omega, coming into existence after God and at the same time as Marauer. He is the creator of Malthael and of all Reapers. Personality Maveth is in many ways opposite of his older sister, being stoic and nearly emotionless and only truly showing anger at beings that claim to be on the level of Death and his brothers, and when any being violates the natural order to a significant degree. Death has a casual disregard for the lives of mortal beings, killing a rude human simply because he brushed past him, though he is quite cordial when interacting with humanity if they do not annoy him. Death acts differently when around his family than anyone else, showing a great deal more emotion that he would around any other being. Death has immense respect for the soul and views it as a beautiful thing that is greater than many realize. Death is willing to allow demonized souls a second chance. Among his children and subordinates, Death generally only deals with Malthael during "business hours" and uses them as the go-between among all the other Reapers. When he isn't busy being the Grim Reaper, Death is willing to interact with the Reapers like a father would their children. Biography Death came into existence either after Pandora and at the the same time as Marauer. Powers & Abilities As a Cosmic Entity and Horseman of Death, he has an immense amount of power, equal to his fellow siblings, Marauer and Pandora. *'High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Maveth has a tremendous amount of power on par with his siblings. He was able to create a "surgical flood" which destroyed most of humanity and alter the cosmos without effort. Among the few things he can't do is kill his brothers instantly. **'Precognition': Maveth is able to see the future and is able to mostly account for free will in his predictions, however, the future that he sees is not entirely accurate and can change. In addition, if the Cosmic Entities have acted enough within a short period this sight is foggy. **'Necrokinesis': Maveth has the ability to kill almost anything in existence, and instantly killed a man who bumped into him just by dusting off his suit. **'Healing': Death can heal any entity in existence, only wounds caused by his brothers can slow this ability. He also used this power to soothe his wife's pain during labor. **'Telepathy': Death can read the minds of almost any being with ease, easily hearing Cassandra's thoughts when he spoke to her. **'Teleportation': Death can teleport almost anywhere in creation with only God, Chaos, and Pagan able to stop him from being somewhere. Death is even capable of going into Lucifer's cage and leaving without any problems. While usually delegating the task to his children, Maveth is easily able to guide souls to their afterlives. **'Supernatural Perception': Death can clearly interact every creature in existence, regardless of their attempts to conceal themselves. Death's sight can only be blocked by his brothers. **'Resurrection/Reincarnation': Death can resurrect the dead, and repair himself if he is destroyed, given enough time. Death can also reincarnate souls to give them a second chance. **'Entity Creation': Death has the ability to create beings, but only did so to create Reapers. **'Dimension Creation': Death created The Veil, therefore allowing Souls to choose to become Ghosts instead of going with a Reaper. **'Shapeshifting': Death can appear however he wishes, and views his corporeal form as an outfit. *'High Tier Nigh-Omniscience': Maveth has a tremendous knowledge of creation, more than the archangels. *'Immortality': Being one of the first being in existence Death is above age and disease. In the event that his body is destroyed, he can repair his form as long as the potential for death exists. Death can be truly killed by two of his brothers working together. **'Nigh-Invulnerability': Death is extraordinarily resistant to injury, only his fellow Primordial Beings, Pagan's Sword, or his own Scythe can harm him. Malthael has stated that the Archreaper Scythe would be ineffective against Death, this also includes the Archangel Blades as they are less effective than Malthael's weapon. *'Omnilingualism': As a Cosmic Entity, Death can understand and utilize any form of communication. *'Death Empowerment': Death gains power from every being when they die, similar but opposite to Pagan gaining power from every new life. Death gains an infinitesimal amount more than Pagan does from the same being. Equipment * Death's Scythe: Death created a scythe that can kill almost any being upon stabbing it. Vulnerabilities Even though Death is a Primordial Being being and a Horseman, he has a few weaknesses. Beings * Cosmic Entities: Death's fellow Cosmics have the ability to harm or seal him away, Marauer and Pandora are able to equal him, God and Lucifer outmatch him and The Shadow is able to moderatly harm him, any being below the Quintheon is unable to kill Maveth and any being above God is able to kill Death easily. ** Pagan: As Pandora is his opposite in nature, Death holds a specific weakness to Pandora, though this weakness goes both ways. * Beings of Life: Beings of Life on the level of an Archangel can injure Death, but cannot defeat him without the assistance of a Primordial Being. Sealing * Death's Coffin (formerly): This Coffin was created by God to cleanse Death of Tathamet's corruption. It proved capable of binding Death three times before he overcame its power, but not before also overcoming his corruption. After his power was released during the apocalypse this is no longer a weakness. Weapons * Cosmic Weaponry: The personal weapons of Cosmic Entities can potentially destroy his form for a time, in fact, it can affect him in the same thing that Cosmic Entities can. * Archangel's Personal Weapons: The personal weapons of the Archangels can harm a Primordial Being. * Archangel Blades: These weapons can also injure Death, but not to the degree of the personal weapons of the Archangels. Others * Binding: Death, due to being a reaper, can be bound like his fellow reaper. Unlike his creations or his fellow Horsemen, Death can outright destroy these bindings if given enough time. Trivia * Maveth loves pizza. * Maveth is one of the Cosmic Entities who created the least having only created the Reapers and The Veil. ** However, he created more than Tathamet as the Great Evil Beast created the Seven Great Demons, the twenty Evils and Hell while Maveth created billionq of Reapers. Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Reapers Category:Elite Reapers Category:Archreapers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Quintheon Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:Strongest of Species Category:Children of The One Category:Primordial Entities